Insanity
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Sarah goes nuts. For full summary look inside. JS friendship fic.
1. I

Summary: Not long after arriving home from the Underground, Sarah develops PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and becomes clinically insane, according to the doctors. Years after being sent to an institution, Sarah slowly recovers and finally begins to understand the Goblin King. Now she must confront the past, present, and future.

Disclaimer: I am pathetic; do you really think I own ANYTHING? If you do, you are even more pathetic.

* * *

Toby Williams walked down the long white corridor to his half-sister's room.

He was now in his early twenties and set to marry the love of his life in just a few short months.

The day was the second Tuesday of the month; his day to visit Sarah.

It had happened so long ago, Toby barely remembered it.

He had been young, only around two or three when it happened.

But sometimes he would receive flashes of memories of the Underground.

It was always so hazy though, so unclear, just out of reach.

Poor Sarah, she suffered the most.

The excitement, the danger, the stress; it was all just too much for her.

She had always been strong, but even the strongest mountains crumble against the beating of the winds.

It really had happened so sudden. She had just awoken one night screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her father and step-mother had run into her room to see what was wrong; just a nightmare.

Just a foolish nightmare.

Who had ever heard of goblins and faes?

No one.

Just a story out of a book.

The nightmares began to get more livid, appearing even when she was awake.

The haunting mismatched eyes boring into her very soul.

The owl screeching just outside her conscious.

The babble of the goblins.

Always taunting her, never letting her rest.

She began having episodes in public where she would just loose control and freak out.

She became a "danger to society".

So Karen had her locked away.

Her father thought that Sarah would get better if she were in a loving environment, if she was home, but Karen wore the pants in the family.

Karen had all of Sarah's belongings packed up and was going to throw them out, but Toby took them. Toby saved them for his beloved sister.

He was the only one who believed her. He knew. He knew that the Labyrinth took a toll on all.

Toby kept all her belongings safe, packed away where they couldn't be ruined before Sarah could take them back.

He kept them all packed, save one, small little book.

Just a simple red leather-bound book with gold letters spelling The Labyrinth. That was all.

He kept it on his person all the time. Just tucked away in a pocket, always there.

He read it often.

It was his escape.

It was the first book he had learned to read.

He read it before and after visiting Sarah.

Poor Sarah.

He read it after every meeting with the doctors when they said Sarah was still insane, a victim of PTSD.

Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Four simple words caused his sister to be all alone in a cold room in a mental hospital.

Heaving a quivering sigh, Toby motioned for the guard to unlock his sister's door.

After hearing the lock clank behind him as the guard re-locked the door after he passed into the room, Toby glanced about the room.

It would be completely bare, save for the cot (on which was a single pillow and dull gray blanket) placed on the far wall, the occupant (who sat in the center of the room curled into a little ball), and the walls.

The walls, which had originally been white like the ceiling and floor, were now covered in drawings and words on both paper and the wall itself.

Pictures of owls, goblins, fairies, dwarfs (or rather just a particular one), a great orange monster, a (rather comical) small dog with an eye patch on another dog, and of course, the two eyes of the Goblin King; one brown, one green.

Sarah was sitting in the center of the room drawing more pictures, her tongue hanging out the corner of her mouth.

Toby sighed sadly as he walked over to the wall and ran his hand over one of the creatures. It was drawn on the actual wall. It was just done in pencil, but he knew that it was originally a red orange.

It was a Fiery.

"Good morning Sarah," he smiled as he turned back around and walked over to her.

She looked up.

"Little baby Jareth," she whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Sarah, My name is Toby."

"To-by," she said slowly.

"You're little brother?"

A smile crept onto Sarah's face.

"I won! I won, I won, I won. He couldn't keep you, I won," she grinned as she bounced up and down.

"Sarah, you need to calm down. The nice doctors have said you have been a little rude to the other residents here, doctor and patient alike. Is this true?"

Sarah's expression changed.

It became one of distaste.

"The Goblin King have them all!"

Jumping up Sarah cast her arms out and looked up at the ceiling.

"Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take these humans of mine far away from me!" she shouted before cackling.

"Sarah!" Toby reprimanded as he shot to his feet. "Enough!"

Sarah started twirling around.

"Goblins, goblins everywhere!" she laughed.

Toby sighed and looked down at what she had been drawing on a piece of paper.

This was one she had never drawn before; it was Jareth's emblem, the insignia of the Goblin King.

Startled Toby went to pick it up bur Sarah snatched it before he could grab it.

"Mine!" she stated as she held it to her chest.

But the process of Toby's bending over caused the little red book to drop out and land on the floor with a thud.

The silence in the room felt as thick and tangible as pea soup.

But then Sarah broke it with a scream.

"NOOO!" she screeched as she clambered to the far wall, dropping the picture as she forgot it; the only thing in her mind now was the red book.

She tried to shrink back against the wall, wailing the whole time.

Toby snatched up the book and hid it in his pocket again as the guards flung open the door to calm down their distraught charge.

Toby rushed out of the room, looking back over his shoulder, as he silently bid fare well to his older sister.

Her screams could still be heard throughout the hospital long after Toby had left.

* * *

Ok, I am sorry it is so short; it is really just a prologue; just to set y'all up. I always suck at making the first chapter longish. But whatever.

Ok, seriously now, how do you guys take to the whole "Sarah's crazy" thing?

AND; if you have any good ideas for people who would be in mental hospitals, I would appreciate some ideas. Like, maybe someone who thinks they are Sean Connery…or…something.

SEAN CONNERY'S VOICE IS SEXY AND I WISH I OWNED IT AND HIM BUT I DON'T! (Sobs)

Well now, (Sniff), don't forget to give me some crazy people ideas.

Maybe I should use my mother as a character…hmmm


	2. II

Sorry it took me forever and a day; I lost my inspiration and every time I tried to write the next chapter Sarah didn't seem crazy enough. I need her to be a certain amount of crazy.

Disclaimer: I no do the own thing. I especially don't own God, Jesus, Mother Mary, etc.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was the red book.

She whimpered as her eyes came to focus on what was really there; a white ceiling.

"He can't get me. Owl scrapes. Crystal balls," she murmured as she pulled her legs to her chest in a little ball on her cot.

After a few more minutes of incomprehensible babble Sarah got up.

"Lost, lost forever. Can't get out. Can't breathe. Oubliette closing in. _Noo_," she whined as she squeezed her eyes shut.

In her minds eyes she could see the Labyrinth. She could see the Underground creatures. All laughing at her. All pointing and ridiculing. She could see the one man who destroyed her life; Jareth, the Goblin King.

She could see his mismatched eyes staring her down like a hawk, no, like an owl.

The white owl flapping its wings, clawing at her face, screeching.

She could feel the hot pain as the talons slashed at her skin; feel the warmth of the fresh blood coursing down her body.

The smell of death lingered in her nostrils as her minds eye swept to the Goblin King insignia.

The necklace he wore now haunted her dreams.

She could feel the cold metal under her fingertips.

She could feel the hot breath of the Goblin King as they danced close together.

The warmth of his body against hers as they spun on the floor.

The dizzying desire she had for him brought on by the peach.

She tasted the peach all over again, given to her by the dwarf.

And then she saw him, Hoggle, laughing at her.

"You just a child," he taunted. "Just a brat. You're not me friend."

"Hoggle, no," she croaked.

"Sir Hoggle is correct. She does not deserve our loyalty and respect."

"Sir Didymus," she pleaded.

Ambrosius growled.

"Sarah no friend. Me hate Sarah."

"Ludo," she weeped.

"What a pity, Sarah. It looks as if you have no friends. No one likes a spoiled brat. Such a pity," the voice of the Goblin King rung through her thoughts.

"NO!" she screamed as she crumpled to the ground and beat her fists against the white floor. "No!"

* * *

They were having discussions and so the small group of patients and one doctor met in the "meeting room" they had with two guards standing by the door and watching them.

"Steven, do you have anything to say?" the nice young blond female doctor asked.

A man in his mid-thirties looked over at her slowly. "My name is not Steven; my name is Jesus. My Father has given me my name and I shall go by no other. Have you come to give thanks to the Lord?"

"Steven, it is your turn to talk," the doctor sighed.

"The Lord our God has sent to me an angel. She has told me that my Father has a message and he will come soon. You must all now realize what needs to be fixed in your lives and have your sins forgiven. The Father of Heaven is coming and you shall be welcomed into his warmed embrace."

"Steven that was Nurse Roslyn telling you that your father, Mr. Hensley, is on his way from L.A. so that he can talk with you about your mother."

"I am the Son of God and the virgin Mary."

"Your mother's name is Joyce."

"Joyce in the Heavens and the Earth for the Son of Man has risen again!" Steven yelled as he lifted his arms up and shot to his feet. "Praise the Lord our Father!"

Sighing, the young blond massaged her temples. "Fine then _Jesus_; please sit down so that the others may have a turn." She looked at her clipboard. "Alright, next we have, let me see here… Ah, we have Sarah Williams. Do you have anything to say Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "I just wanted to say that the--…that He is an evil bastard and he should roast in hell for all of eternity."

"Do not find fault in others! When you find fault in others you bring the Devil into your life! You welcome the Prince of Darkness!" Steven yelled.

"He could kick your Devil's ass from here to Timbuktu and then to the Un--," Sarah stopped herself. Her eyes wide her fingers turned white from the pressure of which she gripped her armchair. Her lips moved softly as if she was speaking to herself and her eyes beheld a far-off look. "…-oblins fell in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers," she whispered softly.

In Sarah's mind eye she saw the Goblin King fly through her parent's window as an owl, this time attacking her, and then transformed into Jareth. Her breath caught in her throat as he walked towards her. Sarah stood up from the chair and backed away slowly whispering only one word over and over and over again; "No."

"Sarah! Sarah, are you alright?" the doctor yelled but Sarah didn't hear her. She was lost in yet another vision.

"No!" Sarah finally screamed. "You left! You're not here! I beat you! I beat you!" she screeched at the advancing Goblin King. He was wearing the same black outfit but in a glimmer of light it became the outfit he wore when she beat him. He played with a crystal.

"I'll never leave you Sarah. I'll for always be in your mind. You're mine," he smirked as he got even closer.

"No! I can't be yours! I won!"

"No one can beat me Sarah. I'm the Goblin King!" he laughed. "It's your entire fault Sarah. You wished Toby away and now he is just another goblin in my kingdom." He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "You know, my sweet, it is entirely lonely here in your mind. Call upon me and I can be real," he grinned lavishly. "You know you want to," he taunted stepping even closer. "Just one simple word; say my name. Say my name Sarah and it will be all over."

"No!" she screeched. "No! Never! Leave me alone!" she cried. Tears sprung to her eyes as she slid down the wall covering her face in her hands and weeping. "Go away," she whispered. She ran her hands through her hair, once rich and dark but now thinning and graying due to her stress and position in life, and then ran them over her face. Her nails dug into her skin leaving trails of reddened skin. Then she began scratching at her face to get rid of the visions of HIM laughing and taunting her. She tried scratching her eyes to stop them but her hands were pulled away. She screamed. She wanted the images to stop. She wanted HIM to leave her alone. Why must he haunt her? Why must she constantly be in torment? Sarah didn't notice the people around her as she cried and screamed. She didn't even notice the dark, black unconscious that grabbed her, but which still was haunted by HIM.

* * *

Sarah awoke and realized she couldn't move her arms. She also realized she was lying on her back and looking up at a padded ceiling. She then noticed that the floor and walls were padded too. Sarah shot up, or tried to, and was finally able to get to a sitting position after a few moments struggle. She looked around hoping for anything to help. It was then she realized she was wearing a jacket that she often had to be put in as of late.

"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody!"

"I'm here Sarah," HIS voice said. He walked through the wall and stood before her wearing the outfit he wore when right before sicking the Cleaners on her. "I'm _always _here," he grinned.

"No! Stay away! Please! Someone! Help!" She struggled to her feet and began ramming into the different walls trying to escape. "Help!"

"I'll help you Sarah. Just say my name. Wish, my dear. Wish your self to me," he smirked circling around her once she stopped to catch her breath.

"No!" She screamed tears forming in her eyes once more. "I won!" she yelled not at all too sure whether she was telling him or reassuring herself. "I beat you!"

"I'm never beaten Dear Sarah. You must understand that I m always with you. I'm in your mind, in your thoughts, in your dreams. You can't hide from me love."

Sarah now had tears streaming down her face her matted hair plastered to her face and her nose running. She began ramming into the walls again trying to struggle out of the jacket. She kept shaking her head but unable to say anything.

"You see, Sarah my darling, I _am _you. You are mine now; I own your soul. No one wants you. Don't you see? No one _loves _you."

"You're lying!" she screamed. "I beat you! I know it!"

"That was an illusion my dear!" he laughed folding his hands behind his back and puffing out his chest as if it thoroughly amused him. "You didn't honestly think you could beat _me _did you? Oh you did? How sweet. But as you see my dear I loose to no one. You are the one who lost and now you are the one who will pay."

Sarah leaned against a wall heaving trying to catch her breath once more. "I don't know what you mean."

"You defied me!" he growled. "For this you will pay! No one defies me and gets away with it. You will find that I can be _very _cruel. I _was_ generous to you, my sweet, but no more. I hold more power than you could ever imagine. I hold power over you, my dear." Sarah whimpered cowering in a far corner. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "And no matter how many times you say otherwise it will not change. Because you know, deep down, you don't believe anything you say," he sneered. "You know you're mine and you know that I am the winner of this game." He stepped closer and closer until he was towering above her. He bent over so that he could whisper in her ear. "I _own _you." And then he was gone.

And Sarah was left alone in the little room crying until a nurse finally came and gave her medication.

* * *

Sarah was transported to a locked room for solitary confinement a few weeks later for attacking a girl who thought she was a fairy. Sarah had bit the poor girl talking about justice and payback. Sarah had been strapped to the cot she was on and she stared up at the white ceiling. But she didn't see it… no, Sarah was off in another vision her eyes glazed over.

Sarah was running through a labyrinth, THE Labyrinth, with Humongous chasing after her waving the ax around. But the worst part of it was that Hoggle was in the seat of control and Ludo and Didymus were cheering him on. HE was off to the side in shadows smirking and chuckling. She pleaded to them to stop saying she was their friend but they replied with saying she was not. She cried in her vision and tears fell from her eyes in reality. But the rest of her face was blank. But her fists were clenched so tightly her nails protruded into her palm and little drops of blood slowly began to form and trickle away.

* * *

Sorry so short. Actually…I'm not. I know that it skips about and is probably confusing but I don't care. She's frecking psycho, what do you expect. I'm wearing my Jareth shirt right now…yea! Well, I wonder how many people are actually going to read this one. And about the whole straight jacket issue…I just wanted Sarah in one. (Grins) And _someone _had to think they were Jesus. Althoughi know that he doesn't act very much like Jesus would act...I really don't care. Maybe I'll have him try to baptize Sarah or something... 


End file.
